Matters of the heart
by ozchild1983
Summary: This takes place a few months after the movie. This is an Edward/Alice story, so contains some elemates of infidelity. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a few months after the end of the movie:**

 **Even with the medication that Ivy got in the towns, Lucius' infection is too severe and he dies. A few days after the funeral Edward visits Alice with a message from her son.**

Edward set next to Ivy that night at dinner, she had been crying most of the day. Her eyes were a deep red, her face splotchy.

Tabitha, glanced from her daughter to her husband. "Ivy darling, you must eat something." Tabitha said her brow creasing with concern.

"I am not hungry." Ivy said softly.

"Oh Ivy, I really believe." Tabitha began

"I said I am not hungry. Now leave me be." She yelled, jumping up from her chair and stomping outside.

Tabitha pulled her chair out as well and started toward the door.

"Leave her be Tabitha." Edward said raising his hand.

Tabitha sat down quietly and they finished the meal in silence.

After dinner Edward stood at the window, looking out across the village square.

"I do worry so about her." Tabitha said quietly. Looking away from her book.

"She only needs time Tabitha, she is grieving." He said continuing to look out the window. His eyes stumbling onto Alice Hunt's house. Where he noticed candle light flickering in the window. "We all are." he added his voice barely above a whisper.

Tabitha looked at him with an understanding look. She turned the page of her book.

"I have been considering asking Alice if she would like to come over for dinner. she must be so lonely, now after losing her son."

Tabitha kept her eyes on her husband, watching his breathing quicken when Alice's name was mentioned.

"Perhaps." Edward said, stepping away from the window. "I am not sure she would accept the invitation...She is a very private person."

Tabitha knew that this was one of the things that Edward so admired in Alice.

"Maybe you should go over and visit her, see how she is doing." Tabitha suggested.

Edward glanced over at his wife. "Tabitha..." Edward began

Tabitha put down her book and came over to her husband. "Edward," She began "You have been very noble.." she touched his cheek gently. "But it is clear how you feel about Alice. I understand the need to keep up appearances but let us be honest, the love between us died long ago, and I no longer wish to be taken for a fool. Alice needs you...Go to her, give her the comfort she needs.

Before Edward could respond to what his wife had said, she walked back to the living room, picked up her book and walked up the stairs.

Edward stood stunned for a few moments glancing down at his pocket watch, the hands ticking softly. It was nearly nine o'clock, he walked back to the window and looked across the square to Alice's house, the candle light was still flickering in the window.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." he thought to himself as he walked across the deserted square. Glad there was no one around. He walked carefully up the stairs in front of Alice's house. Knocking once on the door. She heard soft foot steps coming toward the door...Then it opened. Alice was standing there in her night gown and a thin cotton robe over the top, her long auburn hair in a messy baraid that extended well past her shoulder.

As soon as she saw him her checks flushed a light pink, embarrassed over her state of undress.

"E...Mr Walker?" She began her face filling with questions "What has happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice..." He began, looking into her deep brown eyes, he was so drawn into them that formulating any kind of answer became impossible. Edward placed his hand on the door frame hoping to steady himself at least somewhat. Seeing his discontent Alice reached out and touched his upper arm, Edward looked down at Alice's hand, which she quickly pulled away, as if she had been shocked. "Sorry." She said dropping her eyes to the floor, and backing away from the door, standing nearly behind it.

"I am so sorry." She said obviously even more embarrassed. "I only met...I can see your concern and I..." She said trying to explain and expecting him to leave with haste.

"Alice..." He said raising his hand to her objection. "It's alright." he came in the door, and closed it gently behind him. Alice kept her eyes on the floor

she cleared her throat hoping it would have a calming influence on the tense situation. "Why have you come?" she asked raising her eyes to his. "Is everything alright? Is someone hurt?"

Edward saw the fear and questions building in her eyes.

"No." He said gently, "Everyone is fine...I have come..." He paused nervous again. "Tabitha..." He began again, at the mention of Tabitha's name Alice dropped her eyes again "I wanted to know...I needed to make sure you are alright."

Alice glanced up an unreadable look crossing her face. "I'm..." She began. Emotion filling her voice, she stopped and tried to swallow the lump that had formed, blinking furiously against the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes. she took a deep breath to steady herself and looked up sadly "Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked

Edward nodded and walked into the living area of the house, while Alice went into the kitchen to prepare the coffee. As he was walking around the room he noticed out of the corner of his eye Alice's black box sitting open on the table, stacks of paper sitting next to it. Edward walked over to the box and moved one of the papers picking up a photo of Alice, her husband Michael, and a young Lucius. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw how happy Alice looked in the photo. Edward turned his attention to a small grey stuffed elephant that was near the corner of the table. He reached out his hand and touched the soft material. He drew his hand away just as he heard quiet foot steps coming up behind him. He turned to see Alice looking up at him, her eyes slightly scared.

She put the two cups of coffee on the table and began hastely grabbing the papers. "I know we aren't suppose to look in them, but I..." she picked up the stack that contained the picture and it fell to the floor, she placed the papers in the box and both of them knelt down to pick up the picture. "I...I" She kept trying to form words.

"Alice." He began Both of them crouched there on their knees, Edward reached out for the first time in years and placed his hand on Alice's shoulder trying to steady her. "It's your box if you need to look in it, you look in it." he picked up the fallen picture and handed it to her with his other hand. Alice again kept her eyes downcast attempting to hold onto the precarious control she had over the tears that were now glistening in her eyes. taking the picture she ran a shaking hand over the faces of her deceased husband and son. Feeling emotion too close to the surface, she stood.

"How is Ivy?" She asked changing the subject and collapsing into a nearby chair.

Edward set carefully into the chair next to her. "She is..."he paused "grieving."

Alice shook her head "I wish there was something...I could have..." she paused swallowing hard.

seeing that she was blaming herself he reached out his hand and stroked her hand softly, it seemed as though now that he felt permission to touch Alice he couldn't keep himself from doing so.

She looked up at him confused. She didn't understand any of this, have his feelings gone away? Is he angry at me? she wondered.

"There is nothing you could have done." He said. She kept her eyes down staring at the picture before her which became blury as tears clouded her vision. She sniffed unable to answer.

When she felt able she looked up at Edward. "Is not this why we came here, so they wouldn't have to feel pain such as this?" She ducked her head again the pesky tears refusing to leave her eyes.

The weight of Alice's words hit Edward hard and he moved his chair a tiny bit closer to her. He pushed a strand of hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear. "Oh Alice." He said his voice near a whisper "The darkness finds everyone, The most important thing that we have learned from this is that you must have others near you for support when it does."

Alice glanced up at him and blinked a tear falling from her eye. He moved his hand to her cheek and rubbed the warm liquid away with his finger.

Unable to process what was happening she stood, picking up the little grey elephant and walked into the kitchen. "Thank you for coming, Edward." She said "But it is getting late and I am very tired." Edward following her. He could tell by the pace that she was walking that he would be needed for comfort very soon.

He stood in the door way of the kitchen a safe distance away but close enough to let her know that he was there when the time came. He laughed lowly "Are you kicking me out Alice?"

She shook her head. "No...I just...you should get home, your family needs you." She said stroking the head of the tiny elephant, her hand and lips trembling with unexpressed emotion.

He came a little further into the kitchen. "Actually Alice I think I am right where I need to be."

At his words Alice lifted her eyes, extreme pain, anger and sadness apparent there. Her whole body began to shake, her lungs hurt from trying to control her breathing. She looked up at Edward tears finally overflowing "What...what did...I do ...WRONG?" She said her voice breaking, sobs finally breaking over her. "Why did he have to die?" She choked out, she threw the tiny elephant to the floor and covering her face with her hands to muffle the sobs. The sobs were coming over her so fast that she actually thought she might hyperventilate. Edward was at her side, wrapping his arms around her convulsing body. She cried and cried unable to stop herself, Edward brought them to a huddled position on the floor in hopes that she wouldn't fall from the force of her tears. He stroked her hair and back softly, soothing her gently. After a time he lifted her head from her hands and kissed her cheek gently tasting the salt of her tears. Shocked by his action she pulled away sharply, putting inches between them. Looking him in the eyes questions filling her face.

she wiped her face with her hands. "Edward." she sniffed. "Why did you do that?"

"do what?" He asked

she dropped her eyes embarrassed "Why did you kiss me? Was it just for comfort? ...Or was it..." She hesitated "something else."

Edward wanted to answer, to tell her that he had kissed her because he had wanted her for years, but he was too busy staring at the strap of her nightgown that had fallen from her shoulder. Her shoulder. The alabaster skin with a small patch of freckles. He stared at her wanting so badly to kiss her there. He scooted closer to her, reaching out his fingers and catching the spaghetti strap in his fingers pulling it slowly up over the curve of her shoulder blade. Tracing his fingers along her collar bone, when he got to her throat he gently pushed his hand around to the back, cupping her neck softly, coming out of his trance he noticed that there were no longer a large amount of space between them, in fact there was now only a few centimeters. he pulled her closer

"Edward." Alice whispered, as Edward, rubbed his nose along hers. "This is wrong."

She felt the softness of his beard running up against her cheeks as he rubbed it up against her face. "Do you want this?" he asked pulling away from her slightly.

she sucked her lip between her teeth and nodded.

"Then..."He began pushing his lips up against hers. "Then this is the only thing that's right."

she moaned softly as he captured her in a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue access to hers, their mouths danced and twisted around each other as they learned what each other liked. Only breaking for a moment to catch their breath before they dove onto each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few moments of breath stealing kisses, Edward broke away from Alice's mouth, trailing his lips down her long graceful neck, then back up to her lips, taking more time getting to know every inch of her mouth.  
As they kissed, he pulled one of his hands away from her neck and trailed it down her cheast until her reached the swell of her breast, he molded and caressed it softly, pinching and teasing her nipple into an erect bud through the fabric of her nightgown. She whimpered softly into his mouth and pulled away, not able to stay away from his lips for long she held his head and kissed him again and again as she spoke.  
"Not here." She whispered, getting to a standing position, pulling him up as she held onto his face, continuing to kiss him. "Upstairs..." She said, taking Edward's hand and rubbing the back of it with her thumb.  
She lead him to the large upstairs bedroom, the bed was a beautiful 4 poster, with a quilt over the top. Once they were in the room the began kissing again, the passion returning, Edward slid his hands under the flimsy fabric of Alice's robe and it fell softly to the floor . They broke apart for a moment and Alice released her hair from the braid, it unraveled quickly, leaving her hair long and flowing.  
Edward shook his head and gave her a soft smile. " my god, you are so beautiful."  
Alice dropped her eyes from embarrassed. And began working loose the buttons on Edward's shirt. As she struggled with the buttons, she became increasingly aware of how long it has been since she had been with a man, frustrated and nervousness caused her hands to shake. Though she hoped he wouldn't, Edward noticed right away, lifting her hands from the buttons and kissing them softly.  
"Don't be nervous, my darling" he whispered  
" it's been so long.." she responded, her voice quivering.  
He smiled softly, and undid the rest of he buttons on his shirt, she placed her hands inside the fabric, and rolled it slowly off his shoulders, feeling the softness of his warm skin. She ran her hands along his chest and placed wam kisses along the middle of his chest, feeling the cadence of his heart beat against her lips.  
Edward exhaled softly, and bunched the fabric of her nightgown in his hands, eventually with one smooth motion he pulled it over her head and deposited it on the floor. Pressing his lips against hers again, he felt her soft, nude breasts against his chest. He moved her gently to the bed and pushed her down onto it,crawling over her. He pulled away from her mouth and peppered kisses down her chest. Gently squeezing her breast. He kissed and nipped at the tender flesh until he reached it's rosy tip, he dusted his lips across it, and carefully circled it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth.  
Alice moaned quietly, and held him to her, arching her breast deeper into his mouth.

Edward moved from her breast to the middle of her chest, He rested there for a moment feeling the sharpness of her breathing, he glanced up at Alice's face and noticed tears glistening in her eyes. When she saw him staring she took in a breath that triggered a soft sob. She began covering her face with her hand desperately trying to make sure he didn't think she was unhappy about what was going on, or make him think that he had done something wrong. Edward understood immediately and pushed himself up on his hands and bent down kissing her hand that covered her eyes as well as her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed. "I..."

"Everything is alright Alice." he soothed her "Cry if you need too"

She brought her hand down from her face, and Edward kissed her face softly, soothingly. When his arms began to tire from holding himself up he relaxed next to her, his head resting against her shoulder, continuing to sooth her as she cried, When the sobs abated and the tears finally stopped, he glanced up at her into her swollen eyes. "Do you still want this..."He asked

she glanced down at him "I have wanted this for longer then you can imagine." She said her voice soft and full of desire.

He smiled and kissed her deeply again, this time instead of running his lips along her body he ran his hand down her breast as he kissed her, he squeezed her nipple and then continued down her chest, down her ribcage, and then down her stomach. he reached her hip and touched along the line where her panties met her skin. Inwardly he was glad that she was still wearing modern underwear, he had always felt the under garments from long ago to be more cumbersome. He ran his finger along the elastic band and then slowly pulled them down. Alice helped by raising her hips slightly so he could get them off. Once the panties were gone Edward moved his hand back up her thighs. He carefully separated her moist curls and touched softly along her inner folds.

In response to such intimate touch Alice moaned, moving her legs apart more to give him better access


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a gentle reminder...This story is rated M...**

Edward circled her tiny bundle of nerves with his finger a few times and then drew an imaginary line to her core, as carefully as possible he pressed his finger into her.

Alice pulled away from his mouth and allowed her head to fall back deep sounds of passion escaping her throat.

Edward nuzzled into her neck moving slowly, it was clear to him from the tightness of her inner walls that it had been many years since she had last been with a man and he certainly didn't want to cause her any discomfort. He moved his finger in a slow and careful circle all the while making note of the motions and movements that elicited the best responses from Alice. He pressed a second finger inside her and her moans became a bit more frantic, Her head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, one hand curled in the quilt that was under then and the other squeezing into Edwards back. She pressed herself deeper into Edwards hand and he felt a wave of smooth moisture glaze his fingers. Her eyes suddenly sprang open and she pushed away slightly.

"Wait..." she said softly, Edward immediately retracted his hand from her. With a new urgency she pulled Edward on top of her and began pulling at his belt and pants. at the same time she reached up with her mouth and captured his lips, kissing more passionately and furiously then she had the whole night, once she got his pants down to his knees, she gasped ahold of his erection and began pulling him toward her.

It took all of his strength to pull back just slightly as he felt her wetness up against him, he knew what she wanted but he was determined to do this as slowly as possible making their first time together as amazing for her as he could.

"Please..." She said her voice deep and breathy with arousal "I want you inside me"

He stroked her hair and face softly " soon." He whispered, dipping his head again he lazily lapped his tongue across her breast, teasing and caressing it with his mouth with doing the other breast with his hand, when her breasts were fully kisses he moved down between her legs, taking in the musty sent of her arousel, he pressed his mouth up against her small bundle of nerves.

as if not under her control anymore her body convulsed, bringing her hips to his mouth she moaned loudly as he circled the nerves with his tongue, she arched he body up and threw her head back, panting hard, he continued to lap at her until her moans reached near screams of passion. She came hard, her body rigid, muscles clenching Edward stroked her softly relaxing her shivering body back onto the bed.

He came back up to her face and kissed her deeply, she opened her eyes, smiling, with slight embarrassment. "That was intense." She whispered

He laughed softly, "that's why I did it." He whispered. "When I make love to you, in a few moments, I want you to feel calm, and enjoy it... No one can relax when they are that tense."


	5. Chapter 5

Alice pulled Edward down to her and collected him into a soul giving hug, Edward closed his eyes, and listened tho her breathing, the sound of her heart beat. The hug encompassed to many years of unshared feeling and unrequited love. So much that they hadn't been able to say. Edward knew that even though Alice has never said it, his lack of physical contact has been a sources of unease and if he was completely honest pain for her. He hoped in some small way this night made up for that. Our at the very least showed her how much he cared.  
They held each other for a long time, then he began to feel the throbbing of his erection, and understood that his body was ready, and asking for more.  
He brought his mouth back to her and began kissing her again, she kissed him passionately, and reached down between their legs to grasp ahold of him, he moaned as she moved the smooth, wet skin up and down over the head.  
He grunted and began to move toward her dripping entrance.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, wanting badly for this to be as gentle as possible and fighting his primal instinct tooth and nail.  
She nodded. Smiling up at him  
"If it hurts, tell me, and we will stop." He whispered in her ear.  
"I will" she whispered., she moved her hands from the front to his ass. And began pushing him closer and closer.  
Edward in a desperate need to get some control of himself sucked Alice's ear lobe into his mouth. She began to pant slightly as the head of his erection entered her, the warmth of her encircling him., he felt another wave of her warm wetness hit him, and took his opportunity pushing himself fully into her until he was completely sheathed. She moaned lowly, pleasure and slight discomfort mingling.  
She readjusted slightly, curling her legs around his hips, and opening herself fully.  
She smiled up at him and he began to move, very slowly, painfully so. He reached down to her lips and began kissing her deeply as he moved. She grasped ahold of his face and her kisses intensified and he began to pick up the tempo.  
He moved one hand to her hip, and held her to him as he drove into her more, hitting all of her internal pleasure points.  
Her moaning was starting to become more frantic, beads of sweat were beginning to appear on their bodies. Alice slicked her hands down his body until she reached his ass, she began molding, and griping it tightly to her.  
Edward was getting closer and closer to the edge, and he could tell from the cadence of Alice's moans and breathing that she was too. He pulled his hand away from her hip and brought it too her breast, he began rolling and pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Alice whimpered and panted loudly. "Oh god...oh Edward" she moaned  
Edward smiled into her neck, which was now slick with sweat.  
Hie gritted his teeth and moved harder "come on baby" he encouraged.  
Alice squeezed her eyes shut, pinching his ass, she held her breath and her orgasim hit hard, she gritted her teeth,  
Against the screams of release. Muscles clenching around him tightly  
Edward moved a few more times before exploding into her with a long guttural moan.


End file.
